


I Am Michael

by PrincessBubble95



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBubble95/pseuds/PrincessBubble95
Summary: Inspired by the Nickelodeon show,I Am Frankie. Michael Novotny isn't your average human. He's an android. Now, he has to try and blend in with the human population. Will he be able to do it, or be at risk of being shut off for good?





	1. I Am ... a Machine

**I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

**Inspired by the Nick show _I Am Frankie_. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**I Am ... a Machine**

It was nearing nine o’clock at night at the Novotny household and Debbie Novotny was in her kitchen, working on something. She was working on an advanced android. She had been working on it for months... and it was almost complete. The android was currently standing in front of her, facing away from her, bent over at the waist. She had tweezers and crossed a couple wires. “All right. Just a few more tweaks.” She adjusted something with a tiny stylus pen. “Okay. That should do it.” She set her tools down on the table. She closed the compartment on the back of the android’s neck.

It stood up straight and it’s eyes glowed green, indicating it was powering on. “Powering on.” It’s eyes went back to their original chocolate brown color. It turned around to face Debbie.

She smiled. “Hi... Michael. I’m your mom.”

He corked his head, as if trying to understand. “Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m your mom.”

The front door opened and in came Vic. “Hey, sis.”

“Vic, Vic. Come here, come here.”

Vic hung up his jacket and started approaching her. “What is it, sis?”

She gestured to Michael. “I want you to meet Michael, the android I been working on.”

“He’s actually ready, sis?”

She replied sarcastically, “No. He’s standing here for entertainment. Of course he’s ready.” Vic rolled his eyes. “Michael, this is my brother and your uncle, Vic.”

“Sis–”

“Isn’t this exciting, Vic? You have a nephew.”

“Nephew?” Debbie nodded. “He’s not even human.”

“Vic, how can you even say that?” He crossed his arms. She paused and gathered her thoughts. “Michael’s my creation. Since I could never have a child, I consider Michael my child.” Vic didn’t know how to respond. “He’s more than a creation, Vic. He’s family. And you should feel lucky. You couldn’t have children because of your disease. Now’s your chance. Michael can be the child you always wanted. He’s your _nephew_ , Vic. You have a nephew.”

He uncrossed his arms. “You’re right, sis.” He laughed. “I can’t believe it. I have a nephew. Come here.” He went and hugged Michael. When Michael didn’t hug back, Vic let go and said, “Okaaay.”

“Database search.” A screen only Michael could see came in front of his eyes as he did his search. “Search completed. You are Vic Grassi, brother to my mom, Debbie Novotny, previously known as Deborah Jean Grassi.” He terminated his search. “My indicators show that you are not a threat.”

“Incredible or what?”

“He _does_ show potential, sis. I can tell you that. But can he blend into the general population? I mean, he _looks_ human, but can he _act_ like it?”

“I’m sure he can. Sure, it might take some time, but he’ll get it.”

Vic crossed his arms. “I don’t know, sis.”

“Look, Vic, Michael is my creation... my _child_. I don’t want that taken away from me.”

“I understand, sis, but–”

“No ‘buts’. Michael’s just gonna have to _learn_ to blend in.”

Vic put his hands up in defense. “Okay. You’re the boss.”

“Good.”

The next day, Vic was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Michael was sitting on the couch, looking up data on how to blend into the human population and act like a human. The search was projected onto the wall. “It is incredible how much data I’m finding out on being a human, Vic.”

Vic said, “Yes. It’s amazing how much you learn about humans.” He added sarcastically, “If only we can do that ourselves.” Of course, Michael didn’t detect that as sarcasm because, well, he couldn’t detect that. He probably will eventually, but he didn’t at that moment. “You know, Michael, you can call me Uncle Vic. I _am_ your uncle.”

Michael cocked his head a little, still keeping his data up. “You did not act that way last night.”

“Well, Michael. People can change their mind. It’s kind of... our trait.” Vic took a sip of his coffee. Michael just shrugged and looked back at his research.

Debbie came downstairs. “Well, boys. I’m off to work.”

Michael collapsed his research and stood up. “Ma, may I come with you? Research shows that most humans have jobs, and I would like to know what it’s like to be a human.”

“Michael, I don’t know.”

“But I am your child and experiment, correct?”

“Well, yes, but–”

“And you want me to blend into the human population, correct?”

“Yes.” Debbie thought it over. “Okay, you’ve convinced me. I _do_ want you to blend in.” Michael smiled. “But you cannot let anyone find out you’re an android.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” What did she just get herself into?

Michael walked into Liberty Diner with his mom. “Michael, I present to you: the Liberty Diner.” He looked around. He had to admit, the place had potential, and it looked like a great place for a hangout, as his research showed that it was the most popular place to do so. “What do you think?”

“It looks great, Ma. You weren’t kidding when you said this is a popular place.”

Debbie smiled. “Yeah, well, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t.” She laughed.

He heard laughter from behind him and turned around. He saw three guys sitting having breakfast. Their laughter indicated they were having a good time and enjoying each other’s company. Michael decided to walk up to the group. “Hello there. I wanted to introduce myself. I am Michael Novotny, and I am new here.”

“Hey. I’m Brian Kinney.” The guy introducing himself gestured to two other guys. “That’s Ted Schmidt and Emmett Honeycutt.”

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you.”

Brian asked, “Would you like to join us?”

“Thank you, but I do not eat.”

“Oh, you ate already, then?”

Emmett picked up his glass of water. “Would you at least like my water?”

“Oh, no. I’m– I’m not thirsty, but thank you.”

Emmett said, “Okaaay.”

Brian asked, “Would you at least like to sit with us?”

“Yes. That I can do.” Brian scooched over and Michael sat down. If Michael was being honest with himself, he felt a bit awkward talking to these guys. He didn’t know if he would be able to fit in without telling anyone his secret—that he’s an android. It’s all about learning along the way, right? He’ll just have to learn along the way.


	2. I Am ... in Trouble

**I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

**I Am ... in Trouble**

Michael ran through the front door. “Ma!”

Debbie abandoned her place at the sink and ran up to her son. “Michael, where’s the fire?”

“Fire? I do not see a fire.”

“It’s just an expression, honey.” She put her hand on her son’s arm. “Now, what’s so important?”

“I got a job!”

“A job?” Michael nodded. “Where?”

“At a store called The Big Q.”

“Honey, that’s fantastic!” She hugged Michael. When she let go, she said, “But you can’t take it.”

“Why not?”

“You would be too vulnerable for exposure.”

“So?”

“Michael, you _do_ know what’ll happen if anyone finds out you’re an android, right.”

“Yes. I will be powered off for good.” Debbie’s face fell. “But, Ma, I _really_ want this job. I want to experience what it is like to work.”

“Well...” Debbie put a hand on her hip. “...it _will_ be a huge risk...” She took it off and put her hand under her son’s chin. “...but I want you to be happy.” Michael smiled. “Okay. You can take it.”

“Thank you, Ma.” Michael hugged her and Debbie hugged back. She had a look of uncertainty on her face.

Ted, Emmett, Brian and Michael were sitting at a table at Woody’s bar—Ted next to Emmett and Michael in the middle of Brian and Ted. Ted said, “I decided that I wanna re-evaluate my life.”

“What? You gonna meet someone?” Brian laughed and took a sip of his beer. He set it on the table.

“No. I’m gonna start my own porn website.”

“Porn?” asked Michael.

“Yes. I realized that being an accountant and helping other people with their finances can be difficult, so I decided to go in business for myself.”

Emmett patted Ted on the back. “That’s great, sweetie.”

“Yeah. The only problem is that I don’t know where to start.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

”Yeah. You should be a pro at this. No one knows more about porn than you.” Brian took another sip of his beer.

“Ha, ha. Very funny. I’m serious. I don’t know where to start.”

Emmett said, “Don’t worry. We’ll help you.” Ted nodded, but had an unsure look on his face as he sipped his beer.

The next day, Michael was in the bathroom at home, currently looking in the mirror. He had on a work outfit for his first day at his new job at The Big Q. It consisted of a salmon colored button-down shirt, a dark red tie with white stripes, gray khakis, and brown dress shoes. He straightened his tie. Debbie came in and smiled. “Oh, look at you. All dressed up.” Michael looked at her. “Are you all ready for your first job?” She smiled with pride.

Michael cocked his head. “I do not know. How is one supposed to be before their first job?” He lifted his head back up. “Since I do not feel emotions, I do not know what to feel.”

“Honey, it’s normal for people to feel nervous at their first job.”

“Nervous? Do you think I will experience this?”

She put a hand on Michael’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine, honey.”

Michael was standing in the mall and was looking around. He called up his GPS. It came up and showed his location. “Locate The Big Q.” A little red circle that represented a target was searching nearby stores and located it straight ahead.

“ _Big Q located.”_

“According to this, The Big Q is straight ahead.” He closed his GPS. “I must go straight.” Michael did as his GPS said.

He walked straight into The Big Q store. A brunette women who was arranging clothes on a rack was staring at Michael as he walked in. He stared at the woman as he walked by. The woman was staring at him and he didn’t know why. He shook the thought off and kept walking. He saw a guy talking with someone. He knew the guy as Andrew Simmons, the manager. Andrew was a semi-tall guy with thinning jet-black hair and glasses. He had on a white button-down shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. He walked up to Andrew. “Andrew Simmons?”

He stopped talking to the customer and looked at Michael. “Yeah?”

“I’m Michael Novotny, your new employee.”

Andrew nodded. “Ah, yes. I interviewed you a few weeks ago. Welcome to the team.”

“Team?” Michael looked around and back at Andrew. “I do not see a team.”

“You’re odd. I like it. You’ll fit in here just fine. Now, let me what department you’ll be working in.” Andrew walked off and Michael followed.

While Michael was by a clothes rack sorting the clothes, the woman from earlier walked up to him. “Hi.”

Michael looked up and stopped. “Hello.”

“I’m Tracey. You’re the new guy, right?”

“Uh, yes. I am. My name’s Michael.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Michael.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I better get back to work now. So you later.”

“Okay.” She winked at him and left. Michael was confused and got back to work.

At the end of his shift at eight pm, Michael met up with Tracey. “Hi, Tracey.”

“Hey, Mike.” He was about to speak, but she cut him off. “I was wondering if you’d like to come out and have a drink with us?”

“Us?”

“Me and Marley. The woman at the front counter.”

“Thank you, but I can’t.”

“Oh, maybe another time?”

Michael was nervous. “Okay. Y-Yeah. I just–” He was cut off when he saw _Call from Ma_ come up in front of his eyes. “Excuse me. My mom is calling me on video chat.”

“Okay.” She walked off, not asking anymore questions.

His mom popped up on a screen in front of his eyes. “Hi, Michael. I know you’re at work, so go where no one can hear you. I’ll hold.”

“Okay.” He made his way to the bathrooms, which were by the backrooms. He entered a stall and sat down on the toilet. “I am alone now.”

“I just wanted to tell you that a system update is available for you. I’ll send the update to you, but it’s a big file, so you’ll have to be plugged in to finish it.”

“Okay. I will assess the situation.”

“I am sending you the file now.” The file showed up and was being downloaded.

Michael exited the stall and ran into Brian. “Brian Kinney?”

“Hey, Mikey. Do you–”

“Hello. I can’t talk right now. I must go to the back rooms, which also contains the office.”

“Okay. Never mind then.” Michael nodded and left. Brian was curious and followed him, without Michael knowing.

Michael found the office with ease and went in. He looked out to make sure no one was coming and took out the USB cable he had in his pants pocket. He opened the panel on the back of his neck and there was a USB port. He plugged one end of the cable into the store’s computer and the other end into him so that he could finish the system update.

What he didn’t know was that Brian was hidden behind a corner and was watching him. He peered around it and said to himself, “What are you, Michael?”

When Michael was done, he unplugged the cable from both him and the computer. Brian ran into the room across from Michael so Michael wouldn’t see him. Michael then left the room. Brian looked out to see if the coast was clear. When it was, he ran into the room Michael was just in and went over to the computer. What he saw was odd. “Android Software Update? What the–?” Brian scrolled through some stuff. “So _that’s_ it. Michael is an android.”

He heard Michael coming back. Michael entered the room and caught his friend. “Brian Kinney? What are you doing in here?”

Brian looked up. “I should be asking you the same thing, Michael... if that _is_ your real name.”

“Of course that is my real name. Why would I tell you any different?” Brian stood up and went over to his friend.

“Oh, you can stop playing innocent, Michael. I know.”

“Know what?”

“That you’re an android.”

Michael looked shocked and didn’t know what to say.


	3. I Am ... an Outcast

**I DO NOT OWN QUEER AS FOLK.**

**I Am ... an Outcast**

* * *

 

Michael looked shocked and didn’t know what to say. How did Brian found out? “What are you, Michael?”

“I– I-I–” Michael was getting nervous, which he didn’t think was possible. His screen said ‘Do not lie’ and ‘Do not reveal android status’.

“Come on, Michael. Tell me the truth. Are you human?”

Michael gave up. “No, Brian Kinney. I am not human. I am an android.”

“Android? Like a robot?”

“Yes. An android is a robot that resembles a human.”

“Wow. This is amazing. Now it all makes sense. When we first met you. When you said you don’t eat. How you use my full name.”

“Yes. Goodbye, Brian Kinney.”

Michael turned around and was about to head out, but Brian stopped him. “Whoa, hey. Where are you going?” He turned to Brian. “You just gave me major news. You can’t just walk away.”

“I must. I’m not supposed to let anyone know that I’m an android.”

“Okay. Then don’t. We’ll just keep this our little secret.”

“But that would be dishonest and I’m programmed to tell the truth.”

“So? It’s not like you’d be lying. It’s just keeping a secret.”

Michael pondered this. “That _is_ true... and I _don’t_ want to be shut down.” He looked at Brian. “Okay. I accept.”

“Cool.”

“So... what now?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never dealt with this kind of thing before. My best friend’s an android.” He thought about this and was stumped. “What _do_ I do?”

“I can help you figure out what best friends do.”

“No, Michael. I already know what best friends do.”

“My research indicates that best friends have your back when you’re in trouble and cheer you up when you feel sad.”

“Yes, Michael. That’s what best friends do.” Brian crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk. “Having one is pretty special.”

“I consider you my best friend, Brian Kinney.”

“You’re my best friend too, Michael.”

“I have a lot to learn.”

Brian chuckled. “Yes, you do.” He uncrossed his arms and walked towards Michael. “But I’ll help you along the way.”

Michael smiled. “Thank you, Brian Kinney.”

“It’s just Brian.”

Michael nodded. “Okay. Brian.”

“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere.”

At the Novotny home, Vic was on the couch and Debbie was by the front door pacing. “Where is he?”

“Stop worrying, sis.”

Debbie put a hand on her hip and looked at her brother. “And why the hell not?” She looked at the clock. “It’s almost nine. He should be here by now.”

“Relax. He’s probably just running late. It was his first day. Lighten up.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” She started her pacing again. “I knew this was a bad idea. I just knew it.”

“Again, relax. Maybe he’s–”

Debbie turned around when she heard the door open. Michael came in. “Hi, Ma. I’m home.” He closed the door behind him. 

“Oh, good. I was worried something might’ve happened to you.”

“What would’ve happened to me?”

“Never mind.”

“Hey, Michael.”

Michael walked in further. “Hi, Uncle Vic.”

Vic asked, “So, how’d it go?”

“How’d what go?”

Debbie said, “Work, Michael. How’d it go? How was your first day?”

“Umm...”

“Did anything happen?”

“Umm...” Even though Michael was programmed to always tell the truth, Brian told him that on occasion, lying was okay. His screen said ‘Do not lie’.

She asked again more firm. “ _Did_ anything happen?”

Michael decided to lie... even though it went against his judgment and programming. “No. Everything was fine.”

Debbie breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“I’m going to go upstairs now.”

“Okay, honey. I’ll be up in a while to put you to sleep.”

Michael nodded. “Okay.” He then proceeded up the stairs.

When he was out of ear sight, Debbie started going off what to think of Michael having a job. “Do you think I did the right thing, Vic?”

“What are you talking about?”

“About Michael having a job. Do you think I did the right thing?”

“Absolutely. You want Michael to fit in, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but... You don’t think it’s too risky for his exposure?”

“I could tell you that, and I could also tell you that being a parent is about taking risks. You never know what’s gonna happen... and if something _does_ happen, you just have to deal with it.” Debbie was at a loss for words. She knew her brother was right.

Later, Michael was in his room sitting in his charging pod. His mother came in. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, Ma.”

“Are you ready for Sleep Mode?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She plugged Michael’s pod in and it lit up red underneath him. She grabbed the tablet on the nightstand.

“Ma, may I ask you something?”

“Sure, honey. What is it?”

“Would you like it if I _wasn’t_ an android? If I was... normal?”

“What? Of course I would. You’re my son. Besides, there’s no such thing as normal.”

“I feel like an outcast.”

Debbie put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, most everybody thinks that they’re outcasts in some way. There’s nothing wrong with that. You may be a little different, but that’s okay. That’s what makes you unique. Everybody’s different in their own way. We just gotta accept it.”

“Okay. Thanks, Ma.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She kissed his head. “Are you ready?”

Michael nodded. “Yes.”

“Goodnight, Michael.” She pressed ‘Sleep Mode’ on the tablet and Michael instantly closed his eyes. She set the tablet down and shut the lamp off. She exited his room and closed the door.

As she made her way down the stairs, she couldn’t help but think if Michael having a job is the best thing. After all, she’s just trying to protect him from being exposed. However, if it made her son happy, she’ll just have to live with it.


End file.
